vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Scathing Sharper
Jack Noir, formerly known as the Scathing Sharper, is a carapacian from Derse, and the former leader of The Dead Shufflers. Biography Jack Noir, a.k.a. the Scathing Sharper, was once the leader of a feared crime ring, renown for its stranglehold on Derse: The Dead Shufflers. This stranglehold was secured through ransom -- specifically the dream self of Murrit Turkin, whom they kidnapped and held hostage. Turkin had just awoken on the planet, and although he was a means to the end of getting leverage on the planet's royalty, Sharper grew fond of the seadweller and invited him into his ring. Murrit would become an integral member of the Shufflers, and was key to their success, while Murrit would use the skills he learned from his time with the Shufflers in his waking life as well. However, Murrit eventually began to lose interest in the life of a criminal, and he decided to sell out the Shufflers, leading to their disbandment. Since then, Noir has been sentenced to a lifetime of community service. Personality and Traits Jack has no tolerance for things he doesn't want to do. His vicious demeanor, sarcastic nature and nasty attitude are readily apparent, and he exhibits a lack of concern for life that isn't his own. He is incredibly bitter about having to deal with community service, and constantly reflects on the times when he and his gang basically ruled over Derse. While he is generally quite murderous and stab-happy, his time in community service (and the electric shocks he receives from his monitoring anklet for misbehavior) have made him more reluctant to act on those impulses, and his threats of violence much more empty. He has a taste for Broadway music and fancy suits. Relationships The Dead Shufflers Not much is know about Noir's relationship with the members of The Dead Shufflers, but it can be assumed that his relationships with CD, HB and DD are similar to those of his various other incarnations. What is known is that Jack as the Sharper enjoyed an extravagant life as leader of his criminal and gambling empire, and in not small part due to his current circumstances, he looks back on his time with the Dead Shufflers fondly. While Noir is aware that the others were either arrested or went into hiding after the gang was ratted out on and busted, it is unknown whether he has been in touch with any of them since then. Murrit Turkin Murrit was once a member of The Dead Shufflers. Two sweeps prior to the events of Vast Error, Murrit awoke on Derse, but was kidnapped and taken hostage by the Shufflers in a bold scheme to use his dreamself as leverage against the Dersite royalty. However, Scathing Sharper took a liking to the young Murrit, and he invited the seadweller into their fold. Murrit was a natural fit for the cut throat group, and began taking on their activities in his real life as well, using blackmail and extortion as a means to fulfill his duties to White Noise. Murrit eventually lost interest in that kind of life, and sold the group out. He hasn't looked back since. Jack is quite bitter about this. Exonerated Executor Jack Noir and the Exonerated Executer are on poor terms, due to EE's position of power over Noir. As an Authority Regulator, EE is in charge of keeping Noir in line during his community service, and makes regular use of his shock anklet and her fists to pacify Noir when he gets violent. Despite this, the two share some level of familiarity between them, specifically in regards to their criminal pasts: Noir knows that EE was a criminal like he was, but was let off for unknown reasons. Trivia